Broken Chains
by Franada-Girl97
Summary: AU. One day, when her family was playing in the woods near their home, Alice Baskerville was approached by a cloaked man, and after obtaining an injury to the back of her head, falls in a river a floats away from her family. Will she make it home? And who is this Oz boy helping her out? Rated T for launage, and Violence.


Disclaimer: I only own the story.

Broken Chains

It all begins

Alice's POV

"Alyss! Your too slow!", I yell out to her running past a bunch of fully grown trees. They're leafs dancing around in the summer wind that blew as I ran. It was suck a beautiful day out here that my entire family came out to enjoy it. What family wouldn't do this is how I look at mother decided that the woods would be the best place to enjoy it today. If only we could've just hung out at our manor is how I began to look at today later on.

"Alice, Can you come over here for a seacond?", I heard my mothers soothing voice call out to me. So I began to run past all the trees that had they're leaves dance in the wind. Like the wind was the music that Alyss, my mother, and I danced to that my father played. The only problem is that the leaves had no worries, I did. If my mom needed to talk to me instead of see me play around outside; something was wrong.

"Mom,why do you need us all the sudden?", Alyss and I asked together. I think both of us had thr same feeling within us, worry.

"Listen, if one of you see that man that your father and I used to always be around, run away and find one of us. You girls need to stay away from him. He has bad intentions that deal with escpically you, ok?", She more told us then asked us, she seemed more seriois then she normally is, and seemed to focus on me more then Alyss with what she said. Why would she need me to be more cautious?

"But—"

"Of course mom!", I yell cutting my sister off in mid-sentence. I wonder what Alyss was going to tell our mother. Somethings telling me our mother wouldn't have liked what she was going to say.

"You can go off and play now if you want to.", My mother told Alyss and I with a smile on her face. Her red eyes showing such love and hapiness. I wonder why people looked down upon her for having them in the first place.

"ok!", I yell while starting to the glistening, clear river side that I have always loved. While Alyss went off to pick flowers most likely to make a flower crown for everyone, "Hhmmm, what should I do today? Maybe take a little swim?"

"Maybe you should come with me.", a voice said that came from behind me. The voice seemed to disturb everything in the woods, the wind stopped its dance with the leaves, and the birds stopped singing the melody my mother was humming. I decided to turn around and see who it was, but all I saw was a man covered up in a cloak the covered him head to toe.

"Who the h*** are you?", I asked him beginning to get irratated by the fact that I couldn't tell who he was, and then he bgan to attempt to grab ahold of me until I felt a different forceful hand pull me away from him before he had a chance to grab me.

"What are you doing here Jack!? I told you to stay away from my daughters!"

There was no mistaking that voice at all. The deep voice was the voice of no one but my fathers, Oswald.

"You should know the reason quite well, and I don't care what you have told me." Jack told my father beginning to pull out his sword from under his cloak. It didn't take me but a seacond to know what he was planning to do with that sword and who he was going to use it on. He was going to try to kill my father.

"DAD!" I scream running straight infront of my father when Jack lunged his sword forward, and then began to feel a sharp pain near my hearts as a warm crimson liquid began running out of me.

"Foolish girl. I wasn't even planning on killing you. Oh well, you most likely can't die easily anyway.", Jack said pulling his sword out of me forcefully most likely on purpose. What did he mean that I can't die easily, I didn't have a long time to think about it because I felt myself falling straight into the cyrstal clear water of the river at that point.

"ALICE!", I heard my father and my mother, Lacie, scream out as I fell into the water. Did mom hear the commotion from over here? I felt myself making contact with the wat—

'SPLASH'

And then it all went black to me...

Oz's POV

Two hours later

I was walking along the side of the river; at least trying to keep my distance from Jack. Since he averted his attention from me to someone else I decided to make a run for it. He could find the other chain like me, but without me, he can't go through with any of his plan as long as he does not have the both of us.

I at last, after walking for three hours, take a break by the river. It was a very relaxing and peaceful time until I saw some water float by in the river that was dyed red. Just to comfirm my suspicion, I got a handful of the water amd smlled it looking for a familear metallic smell.

"Blood...?", I questioned while looking up the river from where I was, and that was when I first saw her. A girl with a huge gash near her heart was floating across the river, and somehow was still alive. I couldn't believe she was, with an injury like that.

I ended up getting from from my spot on the riverbank and pulled her out of the water before she ended up drowning. I failed to realize though that she was slowly beginning to wake up.

Alice's POV

I was beginning to wake up with a searing pain right around where my heart was, and thats when I saw that I was in the arms of this boy with glistening blond hair and deep emereld eyes. "Who are you?", I ask this boy.

Oz's POV

I heard this girl with silky, long brown hair and mysterious purple yes ask me who I was. So I answered her question teling the truth...somewhat, "I'm Oz, just Oz. "

"Cool. My name is Alice...weird...I can't remember anything other then that!", she yelled freaking out. This isn't going to end well...at least thats what I thought.


End file.
